Ansem's Report
by Rudilynne
Summary: Ansems side of Kingdom Hearts, reveals the dark inner thoughts and struggles to attain Supreme Darkness!
1. Default Chapter

Ansem's Report  
Empty hearts  
  
A prequel to  
Kingdom Hearts  
written by  
Steph.  
  
The halls of a grand castle shown with light, surrounded by dark night. Foot steps could be heard echoing off walls towards its destination. A door opened and Ansem walked into a dark room which became bright by automatic lamps turning on from his presense. The large room smelt of old books and written reports, and was lined with large book cases. Ansem made his way over to his large wooden desk, which was littered with essays and many reports having to do with the strange creature he caught. The creature was in a small cage on his desk and rustled around as he came closer. Its antennae twitched and its yellow eyes shot around wildly.Ansem sat in his chair and peered in the cage, opening a half finished report, he wrote, "Its seems to me that the creature, which I have called Heartless, is trying to get some where. There must be something in this castle that is calling to it, drawing it in. Recent study has shown that it must be in the dark depts of the castle. I have yet to explore those places...." Ansem stopped in mid-sentence. His yellow-red eyes glimmered in the lamp light as he glanced at the Heartless.He rested his chin on the palm of his hand deep in thought. Looking back at his report he wrote on, "Much of my time has been spent trying to figure out how these creatures had come to this world. After many months of study, I have soon found that they come from within....within the hearts of my people. Every person has a darkness in their heart...once released, it seemed that they too became a heartless. Much study and research would have to be done... I will conduct a controlled project on this. I must remember though...that this is just a hypothesis....." Ansem shut his report book and stretched his arms behind him.Getting up he said, "Soon...you'll show me what your after...." The heartless twitched a bit and looked around.  
A week went by as Ansem continued his research unknowing of the trouble it would soon cause. Again in his library he wrote quickly, "People that have known me and praised me have suddenly changed.. I know that it has to do with the ever increasing heartless population. The people have lost their hearts...taken away by their very own darkness. And.....I also found away to open their hearts....to the darkness that lies deep within them. This indeed was a fatal mistake...for it seems that my actions have helped them destroy the very world I live in. This is the end of my world. Now the time is right to explore those depts that the caged heartless so despertly wanted to go." Shutting his report quickly, Ansem grabbed the cage,report and made his way out the door. The stairs leading the way to the bottom of the castle were narrow and dark. Ansem carefully walked down the steep stairway. As the light left him it was getting harder and harder to determain where the next step was. Hitting the edge of a step, Ansem slipped and fell giving a surprised gasp as he hit the hard stone floor. Rubbing his head, he noticed that during the slip he let go of the cage. Feeling around he found the cage...empty. Panicing he tried to look around for its yellow eyes. A flash gave away the heartless's position as it glared at him with extreme hatred. Ansem sat and looked back at the heartless ready to see which way it would go, knowing it would lead him to whatever it was looking for. Ansem sat as still as he could. For a second it didnt do anything but stare, then in a blink of an eye the heartless was on its way. Ansem could hear its soft feet as it ran down a hall way.The floor of the basement was abnormally cold and felt like it was moving slowly. Ignoring this Ansem rose to his feet, a little unsteady at first. He then continued to follow the small heartless. It seemed that there was no end to the basement as he walked quietly behind it.He was watching its antennae as it began to twitch rapidly as if getting closer to where it is secretly being drawn too. Folding his arms, Ansem kept his eyes on the small yellow light that led the way. Suddenly the heartless stopped right infront of something that looked like a door, walking closer Ansem placed a white gloved hand on the door. "No door knob.....but a keyhole?" he asked himself bringing his hand back. Just as he was about to step back to take a better look at the door, Ansem's eyes caught a glimmer of light just at his boots. Stepping back he stared at the keyhole. "Seems unlocked...its worth the try...I cant do anything else." he stated. Again placing his hand on the door, he took a deep breath and pushed on the door. It started to open!  
The door swung open towards Ansem, white light splashed on his face and body. Shielding his eyes, he still couldn't see. Being in a dark place so long the pure light seemed to blind him, he waited for his eyes to adjust. A few minutes later Ansem was able to open his eyes enough to see the door, and what he saw when he looked up astonished him. The door was now ebony and inside he could see black spots on a white surface. Remembering how the heartless wanted nothing more than to go to this exact place made Ansem think of one of his reports. "Everyone has a heart....every world has a heart...." He whispered as he watched the once white heart of this world turn black 


	2. The Door

There was just a speck of pure light of the worlds heart, but as if a star dying it sparkled out. Ansem looked on with slight shock look on his face, and as he kept his gaze at the pure darkness of the worlds heart, it then seemed to draw him in just as it did with the heartless. He was stuck looking at it not noticing the heartless surrounding around him. They were everywhere now looking on with him at the dark heart. "The Darkness....darkness......darkness....." Ansems words echoed around him as he spoke the meaning of his study. The darkness could be heard in his head, it called by name feeling the inner darkness of his heart want out. It needed control. Ansem still hypnotized by the darkness that swept about his body listened to the dark words in his heart. It grew stronger as he stepped ever closer to the dark ebony door, looking into the depts he noticed something. "In order to go into this dark world... I need to go through spirit. I shall cast this frail body off and become the darkness!" In doing so, Ansem spread his arms wide and raised his head back so that he was starring towards the ceiling. Closing his eyes he gave a smile of knowing, "I open my heart....take the heart that exists within! Darkness consume the very light that has weakened me!" he whispered the words in a low tone. It was done, Ansem could feel an inner coldness and felt his body dying. He fell to the ground in a heap. He lay to his side, his breathing shortened and in last moments of life he could see the door. He starred at the keyhole and knew then, "Keyblade.............." With last life he heard those words. DARKNESS  
Ansem awoke to the sound of the ocean crashing on an island shore. The salty breeze flowed through his hair and touched his cheek softly. Opening his eyes he found himself in a fairly large cave, looking at the walls and large rocks he could tell there was life on the island. Breathing still seemed alittle hard as he struggled to his feet, once he was up he then remembered the darkness. "The worlds...." he whispered in a harsh tone. Suddenlly Ansem heard feet hitting soft sand coming down into the cave. Stepping behind one of the rocks Ansem watched to see who it was. A boy wearing red shorts and a grey and black hoody walked in and stopped to look at one of the rocks. Touching the rock the kid sighed and started to draw somthing on to it, ignoring what the kid drew down Ansem stepped away from the rock and into the childs line of view. "Every living being must open there heart to the darkness! In order for more hearts to give up to their darkness which lies inside...I will have enough strengh to gain physical form....And take the worlds." Ansem thought as the kid noticed him and shot back a little from surprise. "Whoa! Where did you come from? Huh?" he gasped. Hunched over Ansem was still weak from the transport through worlds. "This world has been connected.....tied..to the darkness" He told the child slowly. Still surprised the spiky haired kid ask a rather strang question, "So your from another world?" With no answer Ansem continued his speach of the worlds end, "Soon to be completly eclypsed.....There is so very much to learn. You understand so little, one who knows nothing...can understand...nothing." Just as soon as Ansem finished, his vision started to deem out. The child looked on in surprise, then darkness had him in its arms once again.  
  
"It has you.......There is no going back. You have chosen this path, and now its time you led the way. Show the truth.....eternal darkness shall conquer these vermin."  
Ansem awoke on the floor, his white hair in his eyes. Sitting up his head pounded, grabbing it with both hands he curled up trying to make it stop hurting so painfully. A few moments later he released his head and staggered to his feet, his white trench coat unrinckling as he stood.Looking around he noticed that he was in a castle much like his own. "Where....?" He asked himself very confused. The room was extremely deem, almost impossible to see. Still a little shaken up Ansem began to wander around. The room was ghostly and any noise echoed around like an empty warehouse. There was nothing in the room but empty book cases and large stain glass windows of various princess figures. Looking up at the large windows Ansem accidentally tripped over something lying on the floor. Managing to keep his footing, he saw what he tripped on. It was a boy about 15 years of age, he had white short hair that spiked. He was wearing blue and yellow. Ansem didnt know what to do, heck he didnt even know where he was at this moment. "Heheh.....Ansem what have you done? Going blindly into another world with just your very spirit is a dangerous thing to do....You could have been trapped here for eternaty." Startled by the strange voice Ansem looked up and around. The voice continued to speak, "You need a body, yes? Well.....it seems this is indeed your lucky day. For you see this boy...this boy Riku has opened his heart to darkness much like you did back at your own world."A dark figure came into Ansems view, it was a rather old looking woman wearing a black dress. She walked just inches away from the boy called Riku and stopped to look at Ansem. "Work with me...and this," She pointed to Riku's body, "This will be yours. You can have a physical being again. All I ask is for you to join me to help the heartless take the worlds!!" The woman began to laugh at her plan. Ansem needed a physical body in order to find the keyblade and kill the wielder, but the thought of working with such low life sickened him. He folded his arms and took a few steps closer to Riku's body, looking down he decided to play along and "join" her. "Fine...I'll join your side...just as long as I can have physical access to the worlds. Instead of being a mere ghost." He smiled as the woman gave a little clap of her hands. "It is done then! You now have a physical being. Oh, and before I send you on your way....I must tell you of my plan to get eternal darkness." Hearing this Ansem looked back at the woman, "Give me the six princesses from the many worlds....in doing so I will be able to open Kingdom Hearts!! When I open it every pure light will be taken by its own darkness within! I Malificent will be all ruler!!" Malificent shrieked with a sharp laughter. It echoed off the walls around them, Ansem growing angry at her stupid plan to becoming the ruler of worlds thought, "This woman doesnt know what true darkness really is.....insolent fool. Once my strengh returns and the keyblade is destroyed...I will despose of this worthless trash..." At that time malificent ceased in laughing and was looking at Ansem (who was glaring at her), closely. "Ok Ansem go now....but dont wander too far!" she laughed as she pointed towards a red door just beyond the book cases.  
  
Stepping through the door Ansem was met with a blue sky. Closing his eyes he breathed in fresh air. "Hmm....I wonder where I am? Its another castle......wait!" Noticing the castle was almost exactly like his own, Ansem ran in a large red door way that was behind him. Many of the halls he past were like the castle he lived in before the heartless. Running to where his library would be he opened a wide door. Sure enough it was his castle, it was his library...it was a piece of his world. "How....how can this be. I left my world behind, but nothing has changed. Wait...my reports where are they? I thought I brought them over....no matter. I know now that I have to be the one to open Kingdom hearts." Ansem said smiling at the thought of getting Kingdom hearts open, suddenly a thought struck him. "What if Kingdom Hearts is a door much like the one I opened? I would need a key.....a keyblade....of course!" Thoughts and questions shot Ansem in a rush for the answer, but none came to him. He sat in the chair still thinking, "The keyblade....how come I havnt heard of such a thing before I opened that door!? How can I find it.....?" As he thought a blue light came from the upper level of his library. Noticing it from the corner of his eyes he looked up. The light shown a few more seconds then disappeared as if it where never there. Getting to his feet he climbed the stair way to where the light was seen. Rounding one of the book cases Ansem saw a large key laying on one of his desks. It was pure black and near the end of the key it had a beautiful design. It wrapped around the hole key all the way up, just a few inches away from the handle. On the handle was a black heart that seemed to be wrapped in darkness.  
"A keyblade....? Here?" Ansem asked himself aloud.Cautious at first he gripped the handle of the keyblade in one hand. It seemed to fit his hand like a glove, and the wieght was perfect to hold without trouble. Looking it over Ansem heard a familiar voice, "This keyblade has chosen its master. This will help you in your quest to seek out the other keyblade, the keyblade of light." The voice faded away leaving its words in his mind. placing the keyblade in his belt Ansem walked back down to the door leaving the library. On his way out he past a window, glacing at it he noticed another odd thing. "Riku..ha I see. What a pathetic body, but it will do. Maybe this kid knew the wielder of the light keyblade?" He wondered. Shrugging he ventured out of the library and into the main hall. He could hear wind from deep in the castle as he walked up a large flight of stairs. Just after the stairs there was a hall way,(then the lift shop) then a room. This room was where he conducted most of his experiments, this was the room where he had sucessfully made heartless and made victims open there hearts to the darkness. All in the name of research..... 


End file.
